


Ghostly Remembrance

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetaween 2011 story. Canada's mind was more toward the economic troubles and Remembrance Day than the Halloween party. But once she really gets into character, it would be hard to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Remembrance

Even though her brother's costume party was only for Halloween night, she bet it will feel like several days passing by. Canada was still uncertain what she would be wearing for the party since her mind was still on her government's problems at home and another G-20 meeting in Cannes, France in a few days. She was really a worrier for her peers' health but the holidays did boost their moral and help them mind off the negative situation.

"It really is best that I just enjoy the night with the others" the Canadian said to herself, looking around a spacious closet of many costumes.

Some were tailored by her Papa, some by her own hands; others (mostly accessories) were bought to compliment the outfits. The girl sometimes wonders how someone would wear of these in a lifetime, even on her seemingly immortal one.

Kumarie, her mild mattered but protective polar bear was around wandering the rows of outfit for her friend/mistress to wear. The bear really wanted her friend to be out having fun as soon as possible.

"Hmm….how about this one?" she pointed to a dress with her snout.

The entire rows of clothing were of dresses of fictional princesses as well as historically inclined dresses of European monarchs. Canada took the one her bear was pointing toward; it was one of the dresses of Marie Antoinette.

"Well…I'm not really sure about this Kuma; I'm not really inclined to be a queen or princess this year." she told the bear.

The bear sighed, "Well this row is no use then, but why not wear a dress?"

Canada looked over the row with vertigo; she hadn't been seeing too many colorful outfits since seeing her Papa's old court. "I would like to be more mobile during the party, so a dress would likely hinder me."

"Well, let me check for some other possible costumes then" with that, the bear went off.

Canada of course stayed to double check the dresses to see something she may wear, 'I wonder why it's so difficult for me to pick something. There are dozens if not hundreds of costumes in here.' The girl fretted, walking by the row.

She thought of a crude solution, 'oh that's it, I'll just close my eyes and just blindly pick something to wear and that would solve it."

She closed her eyes and carefully walked to feel the hangers, sometimes the dresses brush her as she walked. "And I…pick…this!"

She stopped and took the outfit blindly from its place. When she looked at it, her eyes widened. She would never expect she would wear this specific outfit; it was oddly saddening yet appropriate.

Kumarie came back to report her luck, "I found some costumes that are easier to…walk in." The bear just looked at the dress the Canadian was holding, it had been such a lot time since her friend wore it and she didn't have the heart to wear it since. Not since that time.

"…Are you sure you want to wear it again?" Kumarie asked tentatively.

Canada scans over the dress again, biting her cheek, 'It's a shame to not have worn this again, and Papa would really be surprised.' At this, she nodded and smiled. "I'm sure Kumarie, I'll just see if I can refit it."

They exited the closet with the costume in hand. 'Not really scary but mostly elegant.'

oOo

The event started off as loud as any of America's parties. Everyone was wearing costume of some theme or other. Canada knew her papa France doing a Peter Pan theme and Spain's group as Red Riding Hood. Other than that, she didn't know what the others were wearing this year.

Canada was running a bit late so she will miss her brother's welcoming announcement but the night was still young so she didn't rush. The days were becoming colder although it didn't bother her at all. She can practically hear her brother on the speakers in the stage.

"I can't wait to see everyone again," she told her poppy decorated bear. "And I wonder if Al will be impressed or hysterically freaked out with the display I'll be showing once I enter the party."

Kumarie yawned a bit "either one would do since your brother's not over his ghost phobia as far as I can tell."

"It makes it easier on my part then," Canada laughed, she twirled a stray lock of hair from her veil like hood.

"I have to say, I think your husband would find that outfit flattering."

"You think so?" she asked, cheeks lightly rose.

"I'll be more surprised if he didn't" she told her, "I'll likely need to be in another room by the end of the night." As much as her friend would excuse it, it ALWAYS happens.

And now the Canadian nation was as red as Spain's tomatoes, her bear really had to assume that. "Well…let's see if it doesn't come to that, hm?"

The two of them were almost to the party when they saw Poland on a white steed trying to get in the party.

"Aww come on! It is like not cool of you stop me now. This party would blow without me and my horse." the Pole whined, soothing his idle steed.

"I'm sorry sir, but having a large animal in this party may pose a hazard to other guests and on the animal itself." The security guard explained.

Poland let out a small whimper, "but my boy behaves well in crowds, plus he already knows that eating any of America's junk food is bad on his tone, horsey thighs!"

Before the guard tried to argue again, Canada stepped in, "Um excuse me?" she asked. The two men looked at her, Poland more so interested.

"Canada! Hey girl, I love the choice of outfit by the way!" Poland called, "I'm having an issue with the security dude here. Can you back up on my horse prob?"

Canada nodded, "Sir I'm sure Poland would be responsible with his steed, there's more than enough room for it and if there is trouble, we will take responsibly for it" she explained.

The security blinked at the girl's explanation only to sigh, "Well Miss Canada, if confirm it so, but if I hear any unwanted commotion involving the horse, it will leave, are we clear?" he added firmly.

"Yes sir!" both nations chimed as with taking an order.

The guard nodded, "Very well, enjoy the evening."

The two nations and their animals went ahead inside; Poland was practically beaming with pride. "Way to stick it to the man, Canada!"

"Well I didn't do something too bad really," Canada claimed meekly.

Poland just shrugged, "If you think so" he lead he horse another way, "I'll see you around, tell me later if either Germany or Prussia's jaws hit the ground once they see you."

Canada watched the Pole trotted on, she heard some exclaim that he looked "cool" or "regal". She and Kumarie went on by the refreshments. She took a bottle of water from the table and drank some of the contents.

'Well Poland seems to like it' Canada thought happily. 'And I haven't thought of what Prussia and Germany would think of it…I'll just see later.'

"Outta my Way! Make Room! The Ghost Pirate group's passing by!" someone called, but Canada knew the voice all too well.

'Denmark?' Canada thought and rushed to see him by the crowd, taking Kumarie in her plush form. She caught up with the sight of her husband and extended family excluding Finland wearing their themed costumes.

"If you don't give us candy, we're gonna mess with you!" the Dane called enthusiastically with the others less so.

"It's okay to participate as a group, too! America called to them, "Just don't fight if you have to split the price!"

Talk of how cool and interesting the Northern Europeans were circulating in the crowds. And of course it got to Denmark's head.

"Gee, look at how popular we already are! Victory's already ours!" he claimed.

He got a quick slap on the head by Norway, "Ah sorry, my hand slipped" he excused jadedly to his energetic brother. 'You're likely going to jinx yourself.'

"U-um...! I have just two or three questions..!" someone called from the back. Everyone looked to him.

"So how is it...?" Finland said in a creepy calm voice "Is this scary?"

'Quite scary Fin,' Canada thought happily still.

"Well everyone told me we were going as ghost pirates so...I made it myself with a skeleton pirate in mind." Finland explained sheepishly.

"…Cute" Sweden commented fondly to the Finn despite the monotony.

"What? It's not supposed to be cute!" Finland cried hopelessly.

Amass all the fun and chatter, Kumarie could sense something amiss, "Canada, I feel something bad will happen." she uttered.

"What kind of trouble?" the nation asked her bear, a mild worry in her.

Kumarie looked to the throng of people opposite of the Nordics, her eyes sharpened, "Protect Denmark."

"What?" but it was then after that Canada spotted the danger with a wide gaze, 'Denmark no!'

Something shot pass the crowd at high velocity aimed at Denmark but stopped short in front of him.

"Wa! What was that?"

"Something just blurred toward Denmark!"

"Denmark could have been hurt!"

It Denmark was not the one who caught the improvised weapon, but a shade of a soldier.

"WAAA! Now my party's attracting ghosts!" America freaked from behind England, much to the Brit's irritation.

"Just calm down you wanker, it's just your sister." England sighed irately, 'And I see she sent in the troops.'

The soldier was no older than twenty-three dressed in the uniform of the Canadian Corp; he showed a sad smile and dissonant serenity toward Belarus. He was neither a human nor nation, but spectral imprint of a dark war.

'What is this?' Belarus thought, glaring angrily at the spectre but he was not fazed.

'I might as well show myself,' Canada told herself 'so much for my surprise.'

Soon enough, a row of three soldiers manifested in front of her place from the crowd. The three of them are of the age range from mid-twenties to early thirties, all with the same dissonant serenity as the first soldier.

They kept a clear path for Canada to step away from the crowd. She held a saddened look, holding her flowing skirt and hood. The temperature dropped by a noticeable amount and everyone's breath became mildly visible.

France watched from a distance with awe and odd nostalgia, 'my sweet girl has always been a plucky one,' he thought with a smile.

"She's angry," Norway mentioned to the group, but not really affected. It was common knowledge to not anger a mother, especially if the mother is Canada.

Canada stopped by the specter and placed her bear down, "you may toss it aside" she asked him. The ghost wordlessly tossed it to the ground.

"You may all stand down, vous pouvez tous se retirer. " Canada said in both languages, the four soldiers immediately saluted her and faded into wisps.

Belarus was not the least impressed, "this is between me and that loudmouth. Stay out of it!" The Belarusian yelled at the white dressed girl.

"…it became my business when you purposely tried to injure my husband, Belarus." Canada countered calmly, a bet cold in tone. She was rarely like this, but she needed to be firm with her argument.

Denmark blinked dumbly at what just happened, "Canada…"

"Your poor excuse of a husband has no right to believe he is superior, not now or ever," she pointed accusing at the Dane "if all of you think this is just from a contest, it is far from that!"

Canada tried to stay consistent with her point, but Belarus derails her somewhat, "then what is your issue with him?"

The temperamental Alice clenched her fist tighter, "your husband and even his family should keep their foolish pride in check ashamed at what they put me, brother, Ukraine, and others through." Her body started to exude a dark aura, "not once I could forget the look of my people so worn and hopeless when Golden Age of the Rus fell because of Golden Horde and the Turks, Brother more so with the Mongol invasions." Her voice was slightly shaking. "Danija took advantage of brother's moment of weakness and enslaved many of our people when brother truly believed him to be his friend."

Belarus pointed sharply pass Canada, "The Dane should never be forgiven for his two-faced ways, not when it involves hurting brother!' Belarus quickly whipped out another hanger and made another high velocity throw toward Denmark only for it to be caught again by someone unexpected.

"Yowch! That smarts!" a usually immature voice yelped and quickly dropped the hanger. Even with the thing of being a nation, trying to catch something at the speed of an arrow would numb or maim anyone.

'That idiot!' Belarus thought, and rushed over to him "Are you that stupid to try catching something that would shatter a skull America?"

America shook his hand to try getting feeling back on his arm, "Maybe, but all I knew was Canada would kill me ten times over if I didn't do something." He joked, slightly wincing.

Canada rush over to her brother's side, "I think you need to go to the medical wing America." she requested.

"Aww but I can't!" America whined, "I still need to make an announcement about the contest and cams! Woah!" America felt Belarus drag him up.

"She can do it for you," Belarus stated firmly to him, and turned back to Canada, "And our discussion is far from over! I'll be twice as hard and accurate with the hangers."

Finland waved to them, "Oh tell Venäjä that I'll look forward in seeing him," Finland called to the retreating couple.

Belarus only flipped the bird at him while she supported the American.

Everyone watched them disappear to another room.

Canada breathes easier as the surrounding temperature began to go back to normal. Her formerly stricken features softening. She turned to the Nordics with some embarrassment.

"Eh heh heh, well pardon my outburst everyone. I'll be on shortly." Canada said nothing more and made her way to the stage area with her bear.

Before Denmark could say anything to her, Norway snapped his eye patch causing him to groan in pain.

"Don't…even…THINK ABOUT IT," the Norwegian scolded.

"This party is really picking up," Canada mentioned to her bear as she took off to the stage, 'good thing America had me be a back-up coordinator just in case.'

The Canadian heard her name being cheered on, calling out that she was "awesome", "cool", "pretty", and all sorts of compliments. She'll never get used to being a focal point of interest, but it didn't mean she can't handle it if she really needed to be.

She waved to the crowd and erupted more cheers, "Well instead of America, next, I'll explain the event."

Looking out, she could tell that everyone is really psyched, "so do you all have your costumes ready?"

"I got mine set!"

"I'm born ready Canada!"

"You look beautiful Canada sweetheart, I- Ahch!"

Canada really had to giggle on the last one, "Well from now on, several cameras moving through the hall, so those of you who want to pose, do so!"

Kumarie pawed at Canada's feet to get her attention, "I can handle things while you go." The bear insisted the nation.

Canada blinked at this, and looked to her bear. She really looked serious "well can you handle it Kuma?"

The bear nodded confidently, "I've graduated McGill and studied in both the University of Toronto, and Oxford University; I can handle being a stage host." Kumarie told her, "All I need is a head set."

"Well…all right Kumarie" she agreed and spoke back to the microphone "For those of you who are hoping to win this contest, be sure to show off for the big screen as much as you like! So good luck everyone!"

Canada waved back as she left to get a head set for her bear, "will you really be okay with hosting?"

"I really just want you to enjoy the party Kanata," Kumarie asked of her "you've been too focused on a lot of problems lately and I don't like it a bit."

"Have I really been that way?" Canada asked her, 'I kind of am…'

"Mmhm, you have been" Kumarie has been mother bear to the nation for however long they've been together, and she never like Canada to be upset if she can help it. "I really insist on you not worrying so please, let me handle some things."

Canada fell like a scolded child with hearing this but her bear was right. "You really are a too motherly sometimes Kuma."

"Everyone has to be one sometime," she replied.

They caught up with a stage hand and asked for a head set, they had to find one that can fit properly on a bear's head. It took some time but they managed.

"I'll just go see if America is okay first" Canada told the bear, helping fit the device.

"Ok" Kumarie just nodded in understanding and went on somewhere.

'And I hope Denmark is okay too, the poor man really needs a break from big brother and a much needed kiss.'

Canada exited the stage area to head to the medical wing. It was much quieter than the rest of the venue so it made it easier to be relaxed.

She started to think about making an early visit to the Vimy Ridge memorial once she gets the chance after the Cannes meeting. Her heart still becomes heavy remembering her dead. As she had seen them die and struggle to keep their morale up in times of numbing horror.

'I will always remember them 'till the day I fade,' Canada thought solemnly, 'and here I thought I was to have a pleasant time…'

A hand suddenly grasps hers. When she turned around she met with strong arms holding her. 'Oh.'

"Good evening, Mother Canada" Denmark greeted her, his hat absent.

Canada let out a sigh and smiled, "we really should stop meeting like this, Captain."

Denmark chuckled, "I tried to find if you were in the medical wing with your brother, but only heard that America's…well preoccupied with Belarus so to speak."

Canada pursed her lips, raising a brow, "in what way exactly?"

"Like how we usually are in a nice evening" Denmark winked in suggestion.

"…oh," Canada had to blush, hearing Denmark laugh more.

They stayed silent, in the eerily quiet halls in each other's presence for a moment, until Denmark broke it, "Mind if we go out for a bit? The autumn night is beautiful."

"I would love to," Canada replied, her smile soft.

They both slipped away from the energetic party to take a walk. The moon was really bright and beautiful in the New York sky aside from the brightness of the buildings in the distance.

Denmark took a more through look on his wife's outfit. He had seen the statue of her near Vimy but he never seen her wear the Madonna-esque dress, or more bafflingly, summon ghost soldiers. But he'll leave that question later.

"So…what made you wear this?" he started.

"I just…picked it out at random and stuck with it," she admitted lamely, "it felt like forever since I've worn it so I thought I should."

"Really now?" he saw her nod, "Well at first I thought you decided to be the Virgin Mary or something."

Canada laughed a bit, "well it's close enough, I was the virgin mother of a nation of thousands before we married and…you know."

Denmark took her hand in a light hold, pressing his forehead lightly on it before kissing it as a means of being blessed "You'll always be a great mother or otherwise, however much we've change."

They managed to make it to a nearby, seemingly empty park. It created a peaceful, romantic air in to notable chill of the night. It was chilly but it was a dry chill, so the grass had frost for them to sit on.

"…the atmosphere just inspires a song, don't you think?" Denmark mentioned.

"Hmm? Like what song?" Canada asked, pursing her lips.

"I have nice one in mind, I'll start and you'll understand,"

They both warmed up before the Dane started.

(Use Ctrl+F and find this mark "oOoOo" if you want to skip the song.)

 **Denmark**

 _Canada_

 _  
**Duet**   
_

"Spoken Word/Speech"

oOo

 **There was a time when I was young**

 **A boy with bold ambitions**

 **There was a time when I could tell the crooked from the wicked one**

 **There was a song that someone sung**

 **A hint of recognition**

 **There was a time I knew you well enough to know you won't be gone**

 **Come with me tonight**

 **Tell me how it feels to be alive**

Canada listened into the Dane's emotional voice, as if he enlighten the world on the fragments of his life, his struggles, and pass longing. She knew it too well.

 **There was a time I had respect**

 **A name, a reputation**

 **There was a time when I could watch myself without being disgraced**

 **Come with me tonight**

 **Let us find a place where we can hide**

 **Come into the light**

 **Let me show you how we stay alive**

Canada began her explanation of the mythical phenomena.

"The word incubus means to lie on, and it was believed that any heavy feeling in bed, such as a weight pressing down on your chest, especially accompanied by nightmares, was a sure sign that an incubus had attempted to have a nocturnal intercourse with you. "

Denmark smiled a bit as Canada continued to recite the words.

"Given the religious fervour of the middle ages, there's not all together surprising that the idea of a demon lover was believed to account of this phenomenon." She finished with a beat.

 **A minute more, till the light of day is seen, lay down,**

 **I know you must be nearly there**

 **A bloody kiss and the vision of a dream**

 **For the last of your days in the sun**

In her solemn voice, she sang the sorrow of the woman.

 _In the white light I am calm_

 _Yet peculiarly cold_

 _Silent slumber and wide awake_

 _Lord have mercy on my soul_

 **So long your sorrow begone**

 _Show me how it feels to be alive_

 **No more denial**

 **So long**

 _Let us find a place where we can hide_

Denmark held her hands with his.

 **You fed me long, and my God, you fed me well**

 **Sleep tight, this day belongs to you my dear**

 **And I am bound like a beast onto its prey**

 **We are one of a kind, you and I**

The words were too true to him.

 _Pale moon wonder, I'm wide awake_

 _Lord have mercy on my soul_

 **So long your sorrow begone**

 _Show me how it feels to be alive_

 _  
**No more denial**   
_

_  
**So long**   
_

_Show me all the splendours of the night_

 _So long_

 **A little last of your attention**

 _So long_

 **This fluctuates your mind**

 _See me_

 **The God of your imagination**

 _See me_

 **Come with me tonight**

 _  
**So long your sorrow begone**   
_

**Show me how it feels to be alive**

 _  
**No more denial, so long**   
_

_I am the hole in your broken heart_

 _I am the reason we all depart_

"But you're far from that, just so you know" he told her in a caress.

Her eyes showed understanding, almost having their own glow.

 _  
**Life in slow review**   
_

_  
**I see it with my eyes**   
_

_  
**Deeper down and further back**   
_

_  
**The storm reveals a hidden track**   
_

_  
**The sun is coming through**   
_

_  
**Down by a lake as a child without a fear**   
_

_  
**When the mother's warm embrace**   
_

_  
**Made a haven in the maze**   
_

_  
**Those were the moments**   
_

_  
**These were my days**   
_

oOoOo

They breathe out sighs of relief after the last lyric. Like a weight lifted from the song.

He gathered her in his arms and stole a kiss and Canada just let herself melt to him. A hand wandering down her side and her inner thighs and Canada couldn't help but moan.

"D-Denmark…" she managed to say, she can't deny loving his attention. Just his touch could ignite a fire in her.

He carefully dips her to the grass, hands still rubbing on the fabric of her underwear, it was soaking wet.

"I want us to make love here and now." Denmark uttered heavy with desire only meant for the woman before him.

Canada's cheeks heated but she complied without hesitation. Her fingers threaded through his hair, removing his eye patch in the process.

Their breaths were visible like in the encounter with Belarus, but with the absence of stress or threat.

"I want it too, so you may have me" she told him, craning up to capture another kiss. The Dane complied, quickly deepening it. His hand slipped down her underwear to trace the lip of her soft folds, making passes on her clit. He could feel how close to ready she was and it excited him.

Canada can't help but make soft moans and likely thrash about. Her body was becoming more rigid from the cold air, toes curling in anticipation. She reached over to unbutton her husband's dress shirt showing beautifully sculpted muscles radiating heat from her hands. She helped him shrug the garments off as a covering from the frost below. Her eyes flashed need for the strong body above.

Denmark in turn slid the fabric off her shoulders revealing pert breasts; they were a good size on her and definitely more than a handful. Although he still would of have seen her as beautiful even if she was small chested. He suckled on a breast, lightly pulling the nipple with his teeth on occasion while tweaking the other.

"D-Denmark," she sighed, petting his nape in approval. They would usually spend for more time on foreplay, but she was more sensitive with ministrations from the cold. "Please love, take me."

The Dane released the breasts to look to her; he sent a wink and a devilish smirk. He reached down and removed the soaked underwear, showing the slightly pinkish opening.

Canada tensed when she became exposed to the air. She needs him so badly to take her.

Denmark unbuttoned his trousers, showing his fully erect length he had been trying to keep in check. Carefully, he eases himself inside his wife's slick and undeniably tight folds, hearing over faltering voice at the sensation of being penetrated. He looked over her, feeling her legs trying to wrap and getting him to move. He immediately obliged to a moderate pace for them.

"A-ahh!" Canada cried and immediately cling to Denmark, he felt very strong and warm against her. She was losing her mind to the moment; and didn't want to come down yet.

Denmark read her cue to be faster and harder and he did. His body was too becoming heated as her, if not more. He wanted his own.

"Mind…if I…release now?" Denmark asked her.

Canada giggled and held him, "Yes, n-no need to a-ask."

With that, Denmark thrusts as fast as humanly possible have his wife take it in bluntly, hearing her moan and wither in a final orgasm.

Canada dug her nails into his back as he groaned into her neck in a quiet release letting his seed release deep inside.

They stayed in the position to catch their breath, although laboured, smiled to each other.

Both quickly dressed to rest and even cuddle for some time. Canada kissed him gently to be given in return as wordless appreciation. The air grew colder to urge them to go back to the party.

"Denmark?" Canada wondered.

"Mmm, yeah?" he heeded her.

Canada settled on his arm, "I'm glad I'll always have you love."

Denmark smiled, "And I to you Canada."

**Author's Note:**

> The historical point that Belarus explained is actually botched on my part since I'm not sure if Russian Slavs were taken as slaves in the Scandinavian region at that time or if Russia and Denmark were on good terms as well. So if it sounds off wrong, that is why.
> 
> The song btw is the parts I (Incubus), II (So Long), part of III (All Is Over), and IV (Dissection) of the song "Poetry for the Poisoned" by Kamelot.


End file.
